Travelin' Solider
by Jillyan Moon
Summary: Song fic


I don't own Harry Potter or the song it is by the Dixie Chicks

I don't own Harry Potter or the song it is by the Dixie Chicks I did change some thing so that my story works how I want it to but it's the general idea! Enjoy! Brooklynn

They were at war. Everyone knew that. Everyone knew that eventually it would come down to Harry and Voldemort. Everyone knew that. Hermione Granger knew her best friend had just turned 18, and knew it wouldn't be long before Harry set off to face him.

**Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go  
**

Being a muggle born Hermione had not been allowed to attend her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, so here she was working at a small café not to far from her parents house, making just enough money to stay afloat waiting for the Dark Lord Reign to end so she could return to the world she loved.

"Hey Moine." Smiled Harry Potter as he entered the café she worked at

"Harry!!" Squealed Hermione as she launched herself at Harry, "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if we could talk?" Asked Harry

"Have some lunch I am off in an hour. We can talk then." Smiled Hermione

**  
So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you**

After her shift had ended they headed down to the pier that was Hermione's favorite thinking spot.

"What's going on Harry?" Asked Hermione

"You know I love you right?" Asked Harry looking down

"Of course I know! I love you to!" Stated Hermione wondering where this was going

"Moine. I have two things to ask you. (She nodded) First I leave tomorrow. A small group of us are going to try and bring Voldemort down. We leave at dawn. If I write to you will you write back?" Asked Harry

"Of course Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione ****

Chorus: I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

"Second, Hermione Jane Granger, I love you more than anything when I come back will you marry me?" Asked Harry

Tears clouded her vision as she smiled and did something that shocked both of them.

"Harry lets get married now!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Harry

With a nod they rushed off to find the nearest shot gun church that would marry them before Harry went off to face war.

They had their one night together, as Mr. And Mrs. Potter. Morning came to quick

"Moine, darling, I have to go. I love you." Smiled Harry as he kissed his wife.

"I love you to Harry. Come back to me." Whispered Hermione with a tear ran down her face ****

So the letters came from an army camp  
From California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile

Hermione was had been staying with the Weasley's. Molly had more than understood when she found out about the wedding and has insisted she stay with them. Letters came as often as Harry could get them out till the last one she received.

"Darling Hermione,

I miss you so much! Every night when we are able to sleep and I hear the sounds of the killing curse being shouted I cant help but be thankful you didn't push to come along. When it gets to be too much I think about our last night together. That is the happiest day of my life. I cannot wait to get home to my beautiful bride. Now I know your not going to like this but I wont be able to write for a while. Things are getting crazy and we should be done soon.

I love you with all my heart,

Harry Potter."

"Hermione you alright?" Asked Molly as she walked into her kitchen

"I miss him. I wish I could have gone with." Cried Hermione

"Hermione, by you being here somewhat safe you are giving Harry the motivation to fight harder. Did you tell him about the baby?" Asked Molly

"No. I didn't want him to worry and now he wont be able to send or receive mail." Sobbed Hermione

Molly just gathered the girl into her arms and held her as she cried.

**Chorus I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home**

Harry had been gone for 1 year and 2 months, their son; James Orion Potter was 5 months old when they heard the news.

"Have you heard, have you heard!" Exclaimed Ginny as she came flying in through the front door

"What?" Asked Molly

"He's gone! Voldemort has been destroyed! The boys are coming home!" Cried Ginny

"Thank god!" Whispered Hermione as she hugged her son

" They are having a welcome home at the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. They are honoring all the dead and reuniting the families. Its tomorrow! We have to get to Hogwarts!" Exclaimed Ginny

With a rush the girls had everything packed and headed to Hogwarts, which was now under the control of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

"It is so good to see you three." Smiled Minerva

"You to Professor." Smiled Hermione

"And who is this?" Asked Minerva looking at James

"James Orion Potter, mine and Harry's son." Smiled Hermione

"He looks just like his daddy." Smiled Minerva

**One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read but nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair**

"Voldemort is finally gone! Please join me for a moment of silence for those that have passed." Stated Minister Shacklebolt

Silence descended upon the pitch. (a/n) only listing major characters.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Nymphradora Tonks-Lupin"

"Remus Lupin."

"Ted Tonks."

"Blaise Zabini."

"Severus Snape."

"Filius Flitwick."

"Fredrick Weasley."

Molly and Ginny dropped to their seats crying their brother/son was gone. Hermione tried to comfort them while continuing to listen to the names being read wondering if Harry's name would be on that list. Soon Molly and Ginny stood tears streaming down their face as they continued to listen to the rest of the names being called.

"That was the list of confirmed dead. They died heroes! Now the list of missing heroes."

Several names were read.

"Neville Longbottom."

"Draco Malfoy." Ginny started crying harder

"Ronald Weasley." The Weasley woman were crying so hard they almost missed the last name read.

"Harry Potter."

Hermione's world just dropped out from under her. As thought about what those names meant. Molly had lost a son and had one missing. Ginny had lost a brother, one still missing and her boyfriend missing. And she herself had a missing husband.

**Chorus x2 I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home**

The small group made their way to the tents that housed those that had returned alive. Molly quickly found her husband and non missing son.

"Oh Arthur!" Cried Molly as she flew to her husband

"Daddy!" Responded Ginny as they hugged the man

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George." Smiled Mrs. Weasley tears leaking as she was not able to add 2 sons to that list.

After pleasantries were exchanged they noticed Hermione.

"Who is this little guy?" Asked George

"Meet, James Orion Potter." Smiled Hermione sadly at the thought that Harry may never meet his son.

"May I hold him?" asked George

"OF course."

Together the group returned to the borrow. It had been 2 weeks before anything worth mentioning happened. Neville Longbottom returned home. He was relatively unharmed. Another week passed. Draco Malfoy showed up at the Burrow.

"Hi is Ginny here?" Asked Draco

"DRACO!" Screamed Ginny as she heard his voice she flew at him knocking him over with kisses

"I am so glad your ok!" Cried Ginny

Draco just smiled and they walked into the burrow.

**Chorus I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home**

They waited. It had now been a month since the war had ended. It was now November. So imagine the Weasley family shock when they were sitting around the living room and there was a knock on the door.

Molly got up to answer the door.

"Hullo Mum." Smiled Ron

"Ron!" Exclaimed Molly as she drew her son into one of her famous hugs.

Soon their was only one missing. Ron claimed he didn't know anything about it he said him and Harry had been separated. Though he was pleased to meet his godson James.

Christmas Eve was now upon them. They sat around the fire place. Remembering those who had perished in this 2nd war with Voldemort. And wondering if those that were missing would ever come home. Everyone was broken out of their thoughts when 8 month old James started saying Dada. Not to long after the door bell rang. Frozen in their seats Hermione slowly put James down and walked to the door. Everyone watching she opened the door and their stood Harry James Potter, her husband.

"Harry!" Whispered Hermione as tears rolled down her cheeks. She rushed towards him and engulfed him in a hug.

Soon they were all sitting around the fire. Harry had finally met his son and had everything he ever wanted, a wife and a child and he couldn't be happier.

That night they went to bed after getting James down.

Once in bed Harry rolled over.

"I love you so much Moine, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made it home."

The END!!


End file.
